Lucy X Loki A Blooming Rose
by NightRaven101
Summary: Two years after the Eclipse incident, Lucy and Loki start going on jobs together to get Lucy rent money and in doing so Lucy starts to fall for Loke. Will things work out or will Lucy chicken out on the best shot of her life. You will have to just read and see.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Raven. This is my first fan-fiction so

please as you read if you notice anything that I can

improve on then please let me know with a review. I really

do hope you enjoy this little story that I have

presented to y'all. This will be based on my favorite possible

Fairy Tail couple. I would love to see Lucy and Loki date.

_(Warning Spoilers)_

_(I Do Not Own Fairy Tail. All Right belong to Hiro Mashima)_

Ch. 1

A New Path

Dawn breaks on another day in the lovely city of Magnolia where the famous magic guild named Fairy Tail resides. Here wizards of all types can relax, take on jobs from the request board, practice magic and hone skills through fights or training, or sit around and drink with friends for spend time with family. At one point though the guild was much quieter and didn't look as glorious as it does now. It is now July 7th X793, exactly 2 years after the Eclipse incident that took place on the last day of the Grand Magic Games. Lucy sits at her usual spot in the bar thinking back to that day two years ago.

"Wow….it seems...like such a distant memory now." She says after being brought out of her mind by the voice of a lady that she had grown to be good friends with. She looks at Mira with a caring smile and says "Sorry if I worried you though. I was just thinking about the Grand Magic Games and the Eclipse. I was also thinking about how glad I am to have my spirits back with me as well."

She then goes through images of her spirits in her head starting with Capricorn, who had been her mother's spirit, and then ends with Loke. As she pictures Loke she feels her face and ears growing slightly warm and she immediately pushes it out of her mind and snaps back to reality. She realizes that Mira wasn't paying any attention and Lucy sighs heavily in relief.

"Hey Mira, have you seen the rest of my team around lately?" Lucy asks with a slight hint of concern in her voice.

It was never good when Natsu, Gray, and Erza were missing. When this phenomenon happened, something was usually being destroyed. Lucy cringes at the though of her having to help pay for the destruction and chaos that they cause.

"Actually I was meant to tell you this earlier. Erza took a job and needed Natsu's and Gray's help. She took an SS-Rank job that came in today. I expect it might be a couple of weeks….maybe a month or two before they come back."

"Okay but they better start taking me on jobs more often. We are a team after all." Lucy says with a pained smile on her face. After having a few drinks, Lucy bids her farewells to the present guild members and takes off for home. As usual on the way home, she walks the thin line that separates the road from the river and as if on cue, "I keep telling you that you're going to fall in one of these days Lucy!" the fisherman in the passing boat calls out to her. She laughs like always and tell him not to worry about her once again. She stops for a moment and sighs heavily realizing that here lately its been the same thing over and over again before looking at the ground halfheartedly, as if expecting to see a large in the ground laying out her daily path. She then stops and starts smiling and then steps off the beaten path that she made for herself and turns to walk into town. It was still early enough for almost all of Magnolia's shops to open. She arrives at a lingerie shop and walks in after deciding that she needs new undergarments. She finds a nice bra and walks into a dressing room to try it on. She finally gets the last hook into the loop and turns around and admires herself. Its not the usual type of bra she would get. Usually she would get a white bra with light pink lace that covers half of the cup but she felt spontaneous and decided to go with something different. This one was black with a deep purple Gothic Victorian lace pattern. The dressing room shines with a vibrant gold and goldish-red fog covers the floor as a devilishly handsome man with burnt orange hair and fierce but passionate hazel eyes appears wearing a black suit with a blood red tie, black dress slacks and black loafers.

"What the hell Loke!?" Lucy cries out at the man. Even though she always fussed at him when he randomly appeared, she actually didn't mind it at all. She actually wasn't even sure as to why she wanted to yell at him when he appeared. She also wondered why there was always a vanilla scent when he arrived.

"I'm sorry I thought I was called. I can leave if you….."

"What?" Lucy asks the celestial spirit with a concerned tone to her voice and then she sees his face turn beet red and she grabs her shirt and covers her chest up turning around and almost crying from embarrassment. The lion spirit then calmly walks out of the room leaving Lucy to herself which is weird for the young man.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Disastrous Night

She finally steps out of the dressing room fully dressed with the bra in her hand and walks up to the counter to purchase it not paying any attention to the spirit that was eying her every move from over her shoulder. As if able to hear Loke's thoughts, the cashier bids them farewell and tells them to have fun with the new bra, which makes Lucy blush slightly.

"I wonder what she was implying." says the celestial spirit curiously. She then looks to her strongest spirit and sighs heavily. "You need to have a way of warning me about when you're randomly going to show up like that Loke. I could have gotten in trouble for that you know!" she says to Loke scornfully which makes the spirit cringe and apologize to her. "Lucy I really am sorry but I could have sworn that I sensed that you were stressed out about something and even now you seem a little bit down." Lucy stopped to think about what the spirit had just said and then she stumbled as she took another step. As soon as she started to comes closer to the ground she felt herself be grabbed by someone. She then looks up to see Loke holding her by the waste and shoulders wearing a concerned look on his face that said everything. He was right. Something was wrong with Lucy, even though she wasn't able to tell.

"I'm OK Loke, just a little bit dizzy is all. You wouldn't mind walking me home would you?"

"I would love to walk you home but I hope you know that I will be keeping a close eye on you in case you seem to get worse." Loke replies.

A few minutes later they walk in through the front door of the house and Loke graciously takes the items from Lucy and stores them away. Before she even has a chance to protest Loke already has a bath ran for her and he demands her to get in and soak all of the troubles away. At the demand of her spirit, she walks into the bathroom and undresses herself revealing her flawless lightly colored skin. She walks cautiously towards the tub stumbling slightly before reaching the side wall. She then lifts her leg to get in and a sudden wave of dizziness washes over her and then she feels herself blackout.

_Loke_

"At this point I feel slightly pushy...but I needed to do something. I could feel the fever radiating off of her when I saved her from the concrete." he thinks to himself.

His ear twitches as he hears a loud sound come from the bathroom and he rushes in. He nearly kicks the door down out of anxiety as thoughts of what could have made that sounds rushes through his head, and that's when he catches the sight of the woman he truly loved and dared for laying on the ground with a slight pool of blood surrounding her head and her eyes rolled back into her skull. Panicked he rushes over to Lucy almost kneeing her in the side as he kneels beside her. He places his head on her bare chest to see if he can hear her breathing and to also see what her heart rate sounds like. Relieved that she is breathing and that her heart is still going he leaves her side and looks for a towel. Once he finds a towel that isn't wet or dirty he takes it and places it on her bed and then he goes back for the unconscious woman, gently picking her up and slowly carrying her over to her bed before lightly placing her down with her head on the towel that he laid out on her pillow. He then covers her up and then grabs a chair and places it next to the bed before sitting down and grabbing her hand.

"Lucy please, you have to wake up." he whispers to her lovingly as tears well up in his eyes.

At that point he looks to the towel and notices that it is turning a crimson color and that's when he decides that something needs to be done. He stands up and then exhales loudly after closing his eyes. The room starts to glow with a golden color as he cries out "Virgo, please come to me. It's an emergency." Soon a beautiful young woman with pink hair, wearing a maids outfit with shackles around her wrists seems to morph from the floor.

"What's the matter brother?" Virgo says with an alarmed tone to her, what is usually a mellow toned, voice.

"Virgo I need you to get Wendy. Please hurry." he says looking at the unconscious blonde who is steadily becoming paler from loss of blood. Almost as soon as Virgo leaves, she reappears with a young girl with blue hair and a small white cat.

"Loke what happened?" asks Wendy after seeing Lucy in her state. Before Loke could even answer Wendy rushes over to Lucky and uses her healing magic to cure her and mend the gash in the back of her head. Loke explaining everything to Wendy after he learns that she will be fine and just needs rest. After another hour or so all except for Loke leave and the house falls eerily quiet. He lays his head down on the pillow, awkwardly due to the fact that he is still sitting in the char, and falls into a light sleep. At some point Lucy stirs in her sleep and gently wakes Loke up. He looks at her sleeping face and smiles at her with a look on his face that truly tells anyone who looked at him at that moment how he truly felt about the woman laying on the bed in front of him. He leans down and gently kisses her on the forehead and says gently and with a voice that carried all of the passion in the world with it "Lucy you are the most amazing thing in the entire world. I will always be at your side whether you need me or not. I love you so much Lucy. I want you to know that you mean everything to me." He closes his eyes and then opens them again in shock. There was a fluttering feeling in his stomach as something warm and soft touched his lips tenderly. When he opens his eyes he looks down to see the woman he loves so much kissing him and at that moment he gently grabs the back of her head and kisses her back passionately. They continue like that for a little while, each new kiss becoming more and more passionate. Soon Loke grabs Lucy's hand and then breaks the kiss. He could feel himself blushing ferociously as he looked at the woman who had just attacked his lips. He opens his mouth to question her about what had just happened before realizing that she wasn't even awake. He lightly laughs to himself and pushed her back down to the bed and covers her up before falling asleep himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to formally apologize to those who have followed my story. I **

**had to deal with losing my grandmother to suicide, gotten a job, and **

**then was diagnosed with cancer on the ovaries and uterus. But I'm **

**back now and hope to not make y'all wait for very long this time.**

Chapter 3.

The Light

Sooner than wanted, the sun rose and Loke woke up to a startling scream erputing in the room. "What's wrong? What happened?" asked a very frantic Loke unable to guess as to the reason behind the screaming. Though his question was soon answered after he received a very hard pillow to the face. "What the hell was that for?!" He asked after getting over the shock of it happening out of nowhere. "Why are you in my room, and why were you sleeping next to me in my bed?!" asked the blonde very diligently. Loke then looked down and noticed that at some point he had moved from the chair to the bed. He doesn't how or when it happened...heck he didn't even notice that he was on the bed when he woke up. He was at least happy to see that they were both fully clothed. But his train of though suddenly derailed after something much harder hit him in the forehead. He looked down to see a gold object laying on the ground and kneeled closer to see if his suspicions were correct but sighed in relief when he saw that it was just a gold pen topper. He laughed at himself wonder why he thought that was his key for a second. "I'm sorry Lucy," He said abruptly after coming up with a quick excuse that he might have been able to get away with" it just that it seemed like you were having a terrible nightmare. You should have seen yourself, I thought you were having a seizure. Naturally I was worried and rushed to your side and as soon as I wrapped you in my arm you instantly calmed down so I stayed like that for the remainder of the night and you never did it again." He knew that it was a blatant lie, but the blonde seemed to believe him.

"I do remember having a rather terrible dream last night." she said.

"What was it about?" he asked not knowing that she actually did have a nightmare.

"It was about you.." Loke then flinched. "well….Leo to be exact. When I lost you...you were s...so different. I couldn't believe that was you. Especially he when had tried to kill me." she then closed her eyes and tried to push the memory out of her head or at least away from her current train of thought. "I'm sorry for overreacting like I did. How does your heard feel? Not to bad I hope."

Loke then shook his head and explained to her that it had surprised him more than it had hurt, though he would never admit to her about his wounded pride. After that he approached Lucy who was stander there in just her new undergarments and pulled her into a caring embrace that seemed to last forever and said to her quietly "I promise, I will never let something like that happen ever again Lucy and if it does...then find way to punish myself for causing you so much pain. I can promise you that. I know your feelings for me aren't the same as mine, but I really do love you and I never wanted to hurt you….but please understand that the Leo you saw during that time wasn't me. None of your spirits were themselves during that incident. I ju…." before he could get the rest of his thoughts out into the open, Lucy had leaned forward and planted her lips tenderly onto his left cheek. It wasn't the type of kiss he had wanted, if he were to receive one that it, but he agreed with himself that it was worth it. After all he didn't want to force her into anything. The last time he forced a woman into something, she had died.

It's a death that caused him great pain and torment. That was until Lucy turned up and joined Fairy Tail, and then saved his life. Ever since then, he has devoted himself to her, to the gleaming light that made him happy. He that leaned back and stared at her, stared at the light that he so badly wanted to protect and have for the rest of her mortal life. Would the ever have that though, he wondered. Could he ever have what he wanted? Would she be happy, or would it even be allowed? Would it put her in danger? Would he ever hurt her again? Soon he became dizzy from the rush of thoughts that suddenly rushed to his mind and without any warning he disappeared into a plume of smoke and wasn't seen for the rest of the day. Back at home in the Celestial realm, he poured over the questions in his mind, and then asked himself if loving her would ever put her in any danger. He couldn't be certain though so he continued cautiously with his feelings for her.


End file.
